


The Gold King

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♪ And while the King was looking down, the Jester stole his thorny crown… ♫</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold King

The green clad figure sat on his crimson throne, his right elbow resting on the arm and his left leg over the other side. His head was leaning against his palm, a cheeky but genuine smile on his face. A robe of creeper skin was draped over his shoulders, appearing on the seat underneath him, and a golden crown with the gems of the First King sat crookedly atop his head. The Mad King’s pike sat in his left hand, and the Rogue King’s bearskin covered the top of his throne.

            Jack, Ray’s old right hand man, stood to the left of the throne. He was holding a pillow of purple velvet, which was the resting place for the Rose King’s crown of Thorns. Michael had warned him of the Jester. Of all people, the Jester. The man who’d danced for the bear skinned King in boots of gold. The man who’d fallen to his knees in front of the Mad King on several occasions. The man who’d stood next to the First King with scarlet in his hair. The man who’d danced for Ray as well.

            Gavin had always been there. He remembered him since he’d first joined the kingdom during Geoff’s rule. He’d never seemed harmful to Ray. Only Michael ever saw it, and he’d had him trapped in the dungeons for a while. Ray had been a knight by that point, and he’d taken over as King when Michael had fallen during the murder of Ryan.

            The Rose King had been fair to his kingdom; unanimously decided as the best king yet. Out of anyone he’d been expecting to take his crown, the Jester had been the last on his list.

            But there he was, obviously enjoying the sight of Ray kneeling down to him. The Jester had been played and laughed at through many Kings and successors, though it seemed that he didn’t find the same amusements in another. Instead, he took Ray in, sealing the previous King’s crown away and keeping him by his side. Rather than taking on a piece of amusement, he kept Ray there for guidance and assurance. A smart move, the brunette realized.

            He had expected death when the Gold King had first called him to his throne. His crown was resting on a pillow of velvet, and Jack was looking at him solemnly as he strode forward, as proud as he could be with the iron chains around his wrists and the limp in his step thanks to the guards. But rather than sentence him to the guillotine, the blond king had looked horrified, almost jumping off his throne to aid the man. He’d ordered the chains off, and asked Ray to step forward.

            It was as though it was only the two of them. Gavin looked deep into the old King’s eyes and found no anger. Only confusion, and slight fear. The question of whether he wanted to stay surprised Ray, but the tuxedo-ed man couldn’t help but smile. Same old Gavin. He’d nodded in spite of himself, thoughts of betraying the younger man leaving his mind as he realized that he was fine with being a little to the side of the throne rather than seated on it.

            ‘And why leave,’ he thought as he watched the blond walk towards him, smiling widely and waving giddily as though he were a love struck maiden, ‘when I have this waiting for me.’


End file.
